I Just Want You For My Own
by hoffkk
Summary: Music sparks some fun, jealousy, and one very heated conversation between Josh and Maya.


Maya had just exited the school and was heading in the direction of the nearest subway station when I familiar voice called her name.

"Hey, Maya, Wait up!" Zay called out.

Maya stopped in her tracks and glanced over her shoulder to find Zay running to catch up to her. Turning completely to face him, she replied, "What's up?"

"Not much... can I just say that you look ravishing today." He complimented, offering her a cheesy smile.

Maya just rolled her eyes. She was wearing her usual sweater and ripped skinny jeans with matching ankle boots. That, along with the fact that Zay was the one complimenting her tipped her off that something was up.

"What do you want, Zay?" She asked, giving him a no nonsense look as she cocked her head to the side.

Zay fiddled with a crumpled sheet of paper in his hands and answered simply, "I need a favor...wait," He cut himself off as another thought occurred to him. "Where is Riley?"

"Cheer practice." She responded. "What's the favor?" Maya added hastily, growing impatient.

"All right, so, the thing is, I'm performing at Open Mic Night this Friday at Topanga's." Zay started to explain.

"Of course you are." She nodded in understanding. Every Friday, the gang hung out at Topanga's, and every Friday, Zay sang a song for Open Mic Night. It was a tradition they started at the beginning of senior year. Zay was actually a pretty good singer. Sometimes he even played the guitar or piano. Maya suddenly found herself intrigued. Where was he going with this mysterious favor?

"Well, I really wanna do this one song, but I need some help with the vocals, so I was wondering if you could help a guy out?" Zay trailed off nervously.

"Wait a minute," Maya started, holding a hand up to signal him not to talk. "Are you asking me to do a duet with you?"

"No...okay, yes." Zay replied, shaking his head for emphasis.

"I- I don't know. Singing isn't really my thing." She reasoned.

"Come on," Zay goaded. "I've heard you sing hundreds of times. Your voice is great."

"Singing to the radio isn't the same as singing on stage, Zay." Maya explained. "Why don't you ask Riley? She has a good voice too , and she loves helping out a friend in need."

"Well, you see...that was my original idea, but I figured she would probably say no to my song choice." Zay answered. "And if by some chance she did say yes, Lucas would probably kill us, and by us, I mean me." He added.

"What song _did_ you pick exactly?" She wondered aloud.

Zay just smiled tentatively and handed over the paper he had been holding.

After unfolding it and smoothing it out a bit, Maya noticed it was a lyric sheet. Her eyes fixed on a few lines in the middle of the sheet and that was all it took to figure out what song it was.

"You've gotta be kidding me." She remarked dryly.

"I know what you're thinking..." Zay began, trying to explain himself.

"That you're a perv?" She retorted.

"I was gonna say that the song is a bit risque..." Zay continued.

"Just a tad." Maya said sarcastically.

"And yes, maybe it is," He relented. "but it's also an awesome song with a good beat and killer harmonies."

" _Zay wasn't wrong_." She thought to herself. The song was actually one of her favorites for all the reasons he said and more. She even knew the lyrics by heart, but that didn't mean she was going to belt them out in front of her friends and family.

"Come on, Maya, pleeeeeeease!" Zay begged, folding his hands together for dramatic effect. "I'll be your best friend!"

Maya smirked and shook her head playfully, commenting, "You already are."

Everyone who knows Maya, knows that her best friend is Riley Matthews. However, what might not be as obvious is that Isaiah Babineaux was a close second. They just got each other in a way the others didn't and bonded over their love for making wise cracks at their friends' expenses, all in good fun of course. They were always coming up with new made up games to play, making dirty jokes, and seeing who could come up with the best cheesy pick-up lines. They definitely made quite the pair, and the best part? They didn't have to worry about feelings getting in the way and making things awkward because they were totally and completely platonic. It was kind of funny, even though they have only known each other a few years, Maya felt like she has known him her whole life. She didn't know what she would do without him.

"Even more reason for you to help me." Zay retorted, nudging Maya's arm.

Maya let out a long breath and conceded, "All right, I'll do it."

"Sweet!" He cheered, making a small "cha-ching" gesture with both of his arms.

"But you owe me." She said sternly, point a finger at him.

"Deal." He agreed, his smiling doubling in size as he threw his arms around her.

"We'll meet up tomorrow and practice, while the rest of the group are busy with their extracurricular activities. It'll be our little secret."

"Whatever you say." Maya replied, adjusting her backpack on her shoulder.

They proceeded to bid their farewells and then Maya made her way to the subway station, hoping the whole way home that, come Friday, she wouldn't live to regret the decision she had just made.

Topanga's had gotten a bit of an upgrade over the past four years. It became so popular for the younger crowd, thanks to Riley and Josh spreading the word to their friends and classmates, that they needed to expand, so two summers ago Cory and Topanga bought out the place next door and knocked down the wall in-between, creating a larger more inviting place with more tables, a stylish couch, some lounge chairs, and a small stage area for open mic nights where the customers could sing, play instruments, recite poetry, and do anything else they felt like doing to express themselves. It was quite the crowd pleaser.

The gang was hanging out in their usual spot around the sole, vintage couch in the center of the room. Riley sat on the end of the couch closest to the door next to Lucas who had an arm slung around her. On the other side of the couch, Farkle and Smackle mimicked their positions. Meanwhile, Maya sat in the lounge chair near Riley and Zay sat opposite her in the chair perpendicular to the other side of the couch. It was the chair closest to the stage and the chair he always sat in, thus the gang had dubbed it "Zay's Spot." Then there was Josh who sat on the arm of the couch next to his niece.

Josh joined in on their Friday night tradition sometimes and apparently this was one of those times. His presence gave Maya second thoughts about performing with Zay, but she quickly shook them away. She was just going to sing a fun song with a friend. Why should she feel weird about it? So, maybe the song was about sex, but her relationship with Zay was totally platonic and everyone knew that, and it's not like either of them were attached to anyone. Though she'd like to be attached to Josh. After all these years, she still had feelings for him, and, sometimes, she got the feeling that he liked her too, but she couldn't be sure. After all, she had been 18 for almost three months now and he had yet to make a move.

Before Maya could dwell anymore on how Josh may or may not be feeling, the lights changed and the first act of the evening took the stage, capturing her full attention. It was a girl playing an acoustic version of "Mean" by Taylor Swift. Next were two hip-hop dancers who Maya assumed were brothers since they shared the same last name. Then a slam poet took the stage, one of Smackle's old friends from Einstein Academy, and did an awesome ode to feminism.

Finally, Cory took the stage and announced Zay's name. They were making the duet a surprise for everyone, so Maya wasn't announced nor was she even taking the stage until almost halfway into the song. She sat with a secret smile and wished Zay good luck with the rest of group as she watched him take the stage.

Josh sat on the arm of the couch and watched Zay take his place on stage. The music started and his soulful voice filled the room...

 _"Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on.  
You got the healing that I want.  
Just like they say it in the song,  
Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on..."_

Josh 's eyes widened after hearing the first line, and he couldn't help but chuckle a little. He knew Zay was a bold dude, but he was still surprised that he chose that song to sing. It was a bit much for this crowd is all. He glanced at the others to check out their reactions and everyone else seemed to have the same look on their faces as him, except Maya. She just sat, smiling that beautiful smile of hers. He loved the way she smiled and the way her hair hung in long waves down her back and how she wasn't afraid of anything. He loved everything about Maya. Josh was suddenly aware that he was staring and not at the performer on stage. He quickly averted his eyes and listened to the next part of the song.

 _"We got this king size to ourselves.  
Don't have to share with no one else.  
Don't keep your secrets to yourself,  
It's kama sutra show and tell (yeah).  
Woah...  
There's loving in your eyes,  
That pulls me closer,  
(Ooh it pulls me closer)  
It's so subtle.  
(It's so subtle)  
I'm in trouble,  
(I'm in trouble)  
But I'd love to be in trouble with you.  
Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on."_

Confusion filled Josh's face at that last line. He heard a soft feminine voice mix with Zay's that caught him off guard, but it didn't make sense. There was no one else on stage. Maybe he was hearing things. It had been a long day.

 _"You got the healing that I want,  
Just like they say it in the song,  
Until the dawn, _

_let's Marvin Gaye and get it on.  
You got to give it up to me."_

Again, the feminine voice was back, and this time there was no mistaking it. There was also no mistaking the gesture Zay made towards the coffee counter. Turning his head, Josh saw Maya sitting cross-legged on a stool, microphone in hand. Josh did a double-take, looking at the now empty chair beside him and back to Maya. He couldn't help but stare in awe as he took in her amazing voice as she sat there and sang along with Zay.

 _"I'm screaming mercy, mercy please...  
Just like they say it in the song,  
Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on."_

Just loved watching her sing. She clearly enjoyed herself. Even though the emotion in her voice was captivating, Josh eyes kept roaming south to her legs, peeking more than they probably should out from under her sassy black dress that she paired with a rhinestone studded jean jacket. The tennis shoe/high heel hybrid pair of shoes also made them appeared long and more...more...Josh didn't know what, but he was suddenly feeling a bit warm. Abruptly, Maya stood up and began making her way toward the stage, her voice strong and steady as she belted out the next few lines solo.

 _"And when you leave me all alone,  
I'm like a stray without a home.  
I'm like a dog without a bone.  
I just want you for my own.  
I got to have you babe."_

With that last bit, Maya pointed toward Zay who grinned cheekily and pulled her up on stage by the hand where they began do sing and dance with each other.

 _"Woah...  
There's loving in your eyes,  
That pulls me closer.  
(Ooh it pulls me closer)  
It's so subtle.  
(It's so subtle)  
I'm in trouble,  
(I'm in trouble)  
But I'd rather be in trouble with you."_

As the song played on, Josh found himself growing less amused and more peeved. They were dancing a little too close for his comfort, front to front, back to back, side to side. Whatever the angle, it was just too close, especially when Maya began swiveling her hips. All of a sudden, he heard a light cracking sound. He looked down and found that he had smashed his paper coffee cup in annoyance. His eyes moved upward to a concerned Riley who look at him in confusion at first and then with a small, knowing smile before turning back to watch the performance. Josh just ignored her and turned his attention back to the stage as well.

 _"Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on.  
Ooh, baby I got that healing that you want, yeah...  
Like they say it in the songs,  
Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on."_

Josh sighed and smiled a bit as he watched the two sing and move further apart. They pulled over some mic stands and popped their microphones into place to sing the final lines of the song. Josh's grin didn't last long, for as they sang louder to really get into the last part, they turned to face each other, tilting their mic stands to move close until their faces were mere inches apart.

 _"Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on.  
You got the healing that I want.  
Just like they say it in the song,  
Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on, babe."_

Josh's pulse was racing faster by the minute as Zay twirled Maya around, so she ended up sharing his microphone as they finished the song with their arms around each other and jointly clutching the microphone. Zay kept wiggling his brow at Maya, causing a somewhat violent sensation to stir in Josh. He grabbed Riley's hot chocolate and took a swig, hoping to calm himself down a bit. Why was he acting this way? Oh, who was he kidding, he knew exactly why he was acting this way.

 _"You got to give it up to me.  
I'm screaming mercy, mercy please...  
Just like they say it in the song,  
Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on.  
Just like they say it in a song,  
Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on...  
Oooh!"_

Not a moment too soon, the song was over. Josh clapped with the others to show support, but his face held an obvious look of displeasure. He really could have gone without seeing that little end move of Maya splaying her hand on Zay's chest while hitching her front leg up across his. They way they did it, it came off cute and sassy rather than sexy, but for some reason it still bothered him.

Maya trotted back over to the group all smiley and a bit out of breath. "So, what did you guys think?"

"Wow." Lucas Remarked.

"That was incredible, Maya!" Riley exclaimed, giving her best friend a hug.

"I didn't think it was possible for you to be any more amazing than you already are, but I stand corrected." Farkle smiled.

"Yes, your hypothesis was definitely disproven." Smackle added. "You were great, Maya."

"Thanks guys." Maya couldn't help but blush.

"Hey, what about me?" Zay chimed in, looking for some praise.

"Eh..." All four said in unison.

"I see how it is." Zay fake whined, crossing his arms in mock annoyance as they all laughed, then proceeded to tell him how good he was too.

"You're awfully quiet, Uncle Boing." Maya said finally, while the others were caught up in conversation. "You okay?" She quirked a brow, noting his sullen disposition.

"Not really." He answered, running a hand through his hair in irritation. He just couldn't take it any longer. "We need to talk." He added seriously, grabbing her by the hand and swiftly dragging her outside to the patio area for more privacy.

"What's going on, Josh?" Maya questioned, confusion filling her face.

"How could you do that?" He asked pointedly.

"Do what?" Maya probed further, trying to comprehend why he was so angry.

"Sing and dance with Zay," He tossed from his lips like she just committed some kind of crime. "or should I say _on_ Zay." Josh added dryly, his anger getting the better of him. Suddenly, the look on Maya's face changed from perplexity to pure indignation, making Josh immediately regret his words.

"How _dare_ you! What gives you the right to criticize how _I_ live _my_ life?" Maya yelled, giving Josh a little shove.

"Maya, I-" Josh started, but she kept going, ignoring his interjection.

"'Cause, in case you forgot, you're _not_ my boyfriend! No one is, so I can dance _with_ or _on_ anybody I very well please, got that?" She fumed, shoving him once more.

"Yeah, but-" Josh tried again and failed miserably.

"Seriously?!" She ranted on with a little scoff. "Who do you think you are?!" She spat, shoving him yet again.

"I can't believe that you of all people-" In the middle of her outburst, she went for another shove, but as she pushed against his chest, he grabbed her by the arms, pulling her forward so her hands were stuck, splayed across his pectoral muscles, which she could feel pretty well through the thin material of his shirt. Before, Maya had time to process his movements, his lips were crashing into hers. The kiss, deep but relatively short, made Maya's toes curl.

After a moment, Josh pulled back to look at a bewildered Maya who spoke softly, finishing her thought from before totally different from the way she intended, "Just...kissed me."

Josh gave her a small smile, not yet letting go of her, enjoying her warmth and the feel of her in his arms way too much.

Just as quickly as the smile came, it vanished. Josh hated being the cause of her anger. He had to fix things between them, he had to explain himself. It was time for a little truth.

"Look, I'm sorry for being a jerk. I just- I couldn't stand seeing you with Zay like that or the thought that you might actually like him." Josh revealed.

"But why?" Maya questioned, pretty sure she already knew the answer but, at the same time, not totally convinced.

"Because I'm the only one who should get to dance with you and touch you like that, I'm the one you should be with." Josh took a deep breath before adding. "I _really_ like you, Maya."

For the first time in her life, Maya Hart was speechless. She just stood there silently, gazing into his dazzling baby blues, trying to calm her racing heart. _Joshua Matthews liked her._

"And for the record, I am very aware of the fact that I am not your boyfriend, but I hope to change that very soon... if you'll let me." Josh smiled nervously at her.

Maya didn't say anything, she didn't trust her voice. Instead, she smiled brightly at him, then bit her lip and nodded her reply.

Josh responded in kind, giving her one of his adorable boyish grins and said, "Good."

With that, Maya couldn't contain herself any longer and proceeded to kiss the boy senseless. This kiss was just as deep as the last, maybe deeper, but it lasted much longer. They didn't break apart until they found themselves in desperate need of oxygen.

They just stood staring at each other for a moment, Josh's hands now on her waist and Maya's around his neck.

"For the record," Maya said after a few beats. "I really like you too, Joshua Matthews... I always have."

Josh smirked and felt his cheeks flush, but he didn't care. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world being able to call Maya Hart is girlfriend.

They shared another quick kiss before Maya spoke again.

"I guess we better go back in and tell people the news." She sighed, not wanting to let go of him just yet.

"Uh," Josh chuckled, then nodded toward Topanga's store front. "I think they already know."

Maya furrowed her brow then casted a glance over her shoulder to see both windows full of curious faces. The right window had a nosy Riley, Lucas, Zay, Farkle, and Smackle peeking through, while the left had an even nosier Katy, Shawn, Cory, and Topanga. Maya just smiled and shook her head at the wacky bunch she called her friends and family.

"C'mon, let's go in." She relented, removing her arms from around his neck and intertwining their fingers.

Josh kissed the top of her hand sweetly and said, "By the way, you were really fantastic up there tonight, you have an incredible voice." Then, the two made their way back inside, hand in hand and heart in heart.

And for the first time in a long time, they both felt totally and completely whole.


End file.
